Debt
by fullhalfdemon
Summary: the kyubi feels a debt to naruto and does the only thing he thinks he can do. bad summary. will be a naruto hinata fic and is rated m


I do not own Naruto in anyway

**DEBT**

Chapter 1: an ending becomes a beginning

~0~0~

*Drip*

*Drip*

The dark dank sewer of his mindscape Naruto gave a slight chuckled at the days when this was a place that brought him fear, mostly because of the Kyubi, but he had had nothing to fear from the Kyubi in years.

"**I don't see what's so funny kit"**

With a weak smirk "because I did it I finally killed Madara"

Mocking laughter was the almighty Kyubi's response from where he was leaning on one of the great bars of his cage with his eyes closed looking like a very normal human if you didn't pay attention to the to the fox ears, nine flowing tails and enlarged k9s.

"**yeah all it cost you was your life kit. Don't tell me you can't feel our power fading. You killed Madara but not before he dealt a death blow in return"**

"I know…. But at least the world is safe from him"

The Kyubi just scoffed at the idealized human then opened his blood red slit pupil eyes

"**but you failed to save any of your precious people now did you kit"**

The blonde looked sad until he had a thought and with a wide smile and strained to stand.

"I can still save one"

The Kyubi intrigued pushed off the bar and stared at the only human he ever thought was worth helping.

"**And who would that be? I'm pretty sure you are never going to wake up I can feel that most of your chakra is gone and mine isn't that high either and still dropping. Who do you plan on saving?"**

By now Naruto had made it to his feet and was forcing himself to walk forward with everything in him the Kyubi with slightly confused eyes watched the stubborn human as he walked toward the cage.

'**what is he doing? It doesn't make any since how can he save anyone in this state? I mean I can't even give him chakra even if he took off the… seal'**

with wide eyes he finally understood the kit was going to release him or 'save' him as he put it.

"**kit your going to pull off the seal?"**

Naruto put his hand on the seal and smiles

"I want to at least save one person. Thank you for all your help Kyubi. Take this as my thank you."

With that Naruto with the last of his strength he ripped the seal off. And with that Naruto and the gate that was holding his power faded both without the power to sustain them in the mindscape the sewer started to shake but before Naruto very existence collapsed on top of him he opened a portal back into the dream world where everyone goes before being spun back by the wheel of time and dove thru it narrowly escaping.

The Kyubi laid on what would pass as ground in the world of semisolid matter and bright colorful lights and thought what he was going to do now. He knew he couldn't just go on like nothing happened. A human had just saved him torture at the hands of the death god he felt he was in his debt and he had never had this happened before in his very long life.

"**I guess I have to go pay my debt to him. And I think I know how I'll do it"**

The powerful being closed his eyes and he could feel the dream world flowing around him. It flowed for a time until the flows started to look like the forests of Konoha and feeling the change the Kyubi opened his eyes and stood up and without a word opened another portal and stepped thru it seeing the beautiful forests of Konoha that he had come to enjoy. He started to walk toward Konoha but if anyone had been watching they would have seen his appearance change gone were the kitsune features leaving him with medium length brown hair and blue green eyes. He was wearing normal civilian clothes. As he walked out of the forest and into the clearing revealing that he was on top of the Hokage monument and saw himself fighting the fourth hokage who was standing on top of Gamabunta's head and all the Kyubi could do was smirk and say to himself

'**I will make sure your not alone this time kit. And I'll make sure your strong enough to save everyone. Not just me.'**

The Kyubi turned and disappeared back into the forest leaving the sounds of battle behind him.

~0~0~0~

AN idk if it's any good I'm trying to write a multi chap story so any input would be appreciated ^_^ so please review!


End file.
